


Psssssssssssh, This Is Just Some Kinda Kinky Snarry...

by SilverSlytherin



Series: Just Some Sexy Snarry... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlytherin/pseuds/SilverSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some nightly activity of our two boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psssssssssssh, This Is Just Some Kinda Kinky Snarry...

Harry never knew pain could be so pleasureable.

Though the thought quickly left his head when a hand came down swiftly across his bum.

"Fifty-three!" Harry choked out.

The hand seemed to smooth out the hurt across his ass, though it hit all the parts that were spanked before sending a nice mix of pain and pleasure to his brain.

Though that would probably be his throbbing prick right now...

Harry did not have too much time to think before an explosion of pain and pleasure descended from his ass.

He almost did not choke out "Fifty-four!"

The hand on his back holding him down decided to trace circles on his back with it's thumb. Harry took in a deep breath with this, as his oxygen was lacking and, almost unfortunately, going strait to his weeping cock. 

The next hit took him by suprize, and he let out a rather squeaky, "Fifty-five!"

Harry let out a low moan but stayed still, for there were better things to come. When he felt himself being picked up, he almost sobbed. They were getting up, Harry quickly wrapped his legs around the thin waist and his arms around the bony shoulders. The long hands came across his back and underneath his thighs. Harry kissed along his partners slightly stubbly jawline and he felt a kiss come into contact with his mop of hair. Eventually they made it to the bedroom, clothes strewn all over the floor. Harry was pushed roughly onto the bed and he bounced with the springs. Harry giggled slightly and turned around to face his partner. Severus was practically glowing in the low lit room. He smirked and Harry felt the little blood he had left in his head rush downwards. Suddenly Severus lunged downwards and connected their lips together in a fiery kiss. Harry did not know how it happened but they were now rubbing and moaning like men possessed. Harry's legs were now over shoulders and he was being rammed into repeatively.

It was so GOOD.

They were now both panting like dogs and Harry's prostate was being hit dead center every time. The fiery crescendo of their passion rose with every thrust, every breath, until Harry came with a shout to his lover's name. 

"SEVERUS!!"

The man groaned as the arse he filled tightened like a vice on his cock. A few strokes later, he came with a guttural groan, and filled his partner with his spunk.

The two then collapsed with an 'umff ' from the man on the bottom. They lay panting for a moment before the silence was broken with a "You're squishing me Old Man!!" Which was met with a swat to the shoulder and a groan from both parties as they separated.

"Old, my arse!"

Harry just snorted at the comment. Severus glared and frowned.

"I guess you don't want a second round the- Mmm..."

Severus Snape was then shut up with a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd
> 
> Though if you would like to sign up for that position then you can just ask ouo
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
